


Uñas

by ydeshacer



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydeshacer/pseuds/ydeshacer
Summary: Olivia parece no poder concentrarse en colocar el esmalte bien.





	Uñas

Olivia trataba de concentrarse en pintar sus uñas pero el pulso le temblaba ligeramente al tener a Courtney tan cerca suyo. Ambas estaban presionadas contra la otra en el sofá de la casa de la chica rubia, con el televisor prendido sintonizando algún programa ridículo que hacía que Court soltara una risa de vez en cuando.

No era la primera vez que estaban tan juntas, por supuesto que no. La amistad de más de diez años que llevaban acarreaba muchas situaciones en las cuales Olivia, enamorada de Courtney desde el primer momento, había sentido que la temperatura en su cuerpo se elevaba y que la boca se le secaba debido a su amiga.

Lo que ponía nerviosa a la joven asiática esa vez era que hacía mucho calor y ambas estaban en shorts diminutos, por lo tanto la piel caliente de sus muslos se tocaban. Además, antes de proponer ver algo juntas y prestarle el esmalte que tanto le gustaba a su amiga, Court había tomado una ducha que intensificó el dulce olor a jazmín que siempre desprendía y su cabello mojado goteaba en su hombro. Olivia tenía muchas ganas de simplemente pasar sus labios por la bronceada piel de la chica para eliminar cada gota que viajaba lentamente por su extremidad.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - Preguntó Courtney mirando la mano de Olivia, quien había hecho un desastre en su uña, perdida en sus pensamientos. La joven rubia luego la miró a los ojos y sonrió de esa forma tan propia de ella, que parecía demostrar que sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba.

\- Sí, sólo estoy cansada, es todo. - Se apresuró a decir Olivia, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente y forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

Courtney asintió y volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia la pantalla, pero luego de unos segundos, Olivia vio cómo se arrodillaba en el sofá dirigiendo el cuerpo en su dirección.

\- Deja que te ayude entonces. - Murmuró a pesar de que estaban solas, mientras invadía el espacio personal de Olivia aún más.

El pequeño gesto había transformado la situación en un momento íntimo entre las dos; con las manos tocándose, sonrisas pequeñas y miradas afectuosas. De alguna forma, Courtney se había acercado más aún mientras pintaba las uñas de su amiga, sosteniendo su mano entre las dos.

Después de terminar las primeras cinco uñas, volvió a cruzar miradas con Olivia, pero en esa ocasión la sonrisa pequeña y tímida había desaparecido para dar lugar a una expresión de seriedad y determinación. La mayor de las dos soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa antes de empezar a preguntar qué había sucedido con su amiga, pero los labios suaves de Courtney la interrumpieron a mitad de frase, sujetando su rostro.

Olivia, luego de haber superado los primeros segundos de total confusión, posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la rubia y enterró la otra suavemente en su cabello, para acercarla más.

\- Ugh, arruinaste tus uñas y mi cabello. - Dijo Courtney apartándose, con la cara colorada.

Olivia sólo rió y volvió a inclinarse para seguir besando a su amiga, sin importarle nada más que disfrutar el tacto que tanto había deseado durante años.


End file.
